Gingerbread for His Christmas
by tipsyanna
Summary: [AU ll BL ll 1SHOT] ll [X-MAS GIFT 3] - "Kue jahe KyungSoo adalah yang terbaik. Belikan aku kue jahe dari toko KyungSoo, Yeol."/"Lelaki tidak boleh menangis, Baek."/Kali ini, hanya kali saja menangis tidak apa-apa 'kan? Aku merindukanmu, Yeol... ll (ChanBaek/BaekYeol)


**standard disclaimer applied – [**X-Mas Gift Series III: _ChanBaek/BaekYeol_ Couple**]**

_**A/N:**__Uhm, I don't have any specific warning. Well, maybe failed angst (again?) alert. Just happy reading and don't forget to leave a feedback then, please, please, please I'm begging you all, please don't be a silent reader. m(-_-)m_

_**Backsound:**__ "Gone" sung by Jin or "Miracles in December" sung by EXO_

**||0068||779910||217||61412||9488||**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kaki terbalut keds itu menapak cepat di atas tumpukan putih nan lembut._

_Salju. _

_Kristal-kristal itu membentang menutupi sebagian depan jalan yang akan dilaluinya, membiaskan warna dari lampu-lampu jalan di atasnya. Merusak akromatik yang biasanya hanya terdapat putih salju dan hitam malam. Uap sesekali keluar dari mulutnya yang tertatih mencoba meraih oksigen. Pipi pucat tirusnya memerah._

_Walau salju tak lagi menghujani bumi di sekitarnya, tapi hawa dingin yang dibawanya masih mencoba menelusup ke dalam pori mantel yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya_—_di dalamnya ia masih mengenakan sweter dan juga syal yang sesekali bergerak ke atas menutupi mulutnya._

_Ia masih berjalan cepat, namun tak berlari. Hanya cepat. Satu belokan lagi dan ia tiba di sebuah perempatan. Perempatan itu terlalu ramai. Pemuda itu berhenti di sisi jalan. Sedikit melongokkan kepalanya ke seberang, dan tergagap ketika ponselnya mendadak bergetar. Tergesa tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan _wool _warna putih merogoh saku mantelnya dan menarik keluar benda persegi panjang tipis warna putih. Mengusapnya pelan dan menjawab panggilan sosok tinggi yang berada tepat di seberang. Pemuda di seberang tertawa lebar dan ia melempar senyum._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Selamat pagi_."

Suara ceria BaekHyun menyapa sosok yang baru saja membuka mata di depannya. Sinar lembut matahari tanggal 24 Desember menyusup masuk melalui celah jendela yang gordennya terbuka di sisi kanan tempat tidur, sosok itu—ChanYeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dengan dua bantal menyangga punggungnya. BaekHyun yang tengah membagi setengah berat tubuhnya pada bufet di kiri ChanYeol melipat tangannya dengan senyum yang tak juga hilang dari wajah tampannya. Ayolah, besok adalah Natal. Siapa yang tidak suka dengan Natal, huh? Beruntung hari ini matahari berkenan muncul walau hujan salju nyaris terjadi setiap malam.

ChanYeol meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi, menahan silau mentari yang kini membias sempurna.

"Selamat pagi, BaekHyun." Ia menoleh ke sisi kanannya, senyum lebar lolos dari wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

"_Kau ingat hari ini tanggal berapa 'kan, Yeol?" _tanya BaekHyun singkat. Pemuda di depannya tak menjawab dan justru sibuk dengan pemanggang rotinya. BaekHyun menghela napas. Ia menatap _omelette_ di piring yang tak disentuh ChanYeol, _omelette_ buatannya. BaekHyun mencoba maklum, mungkin ChanYeol ingin sarapan dengan roti panggang. Lagipula, masakan buatannya memang tak seenak KyungSoo, pemilik toko kue langganan mereka. _Tapi, BaekHyun sudah mencoba bukan?_

BaekHyun menyerah. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan meletakkan lengannya di meja, menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantalan. Netra _bistre_ miliknya mengikuti ChanYeol yang masih mondar-mandir, sibuk dengan mesin kopi dan pemangggang roti.

"_Besok Natal, Yeol_."

BaekHyun mencoba kembali bersuara. Nihil.

Pemuda tinggi itu kini sibuk dengan roti yang tengah digigitnya dan surat kabar yang terbuka lebar di depannya.

BaekHyun tidak suka diabaikan. Walau sebenarnya wajar saja jika _karena hal yang terjadi pada hari itu_ ChanYeol mengabaikannya. Tapi, ia tetap tidak suka diabaikan. Lagipula, hal itu sudah lama sekali. _Sudah terjadi saat malam Natal dua tahun yang lalu._ Tidak bisakah ChanYeol memaafkannya dan berhenti mendiamkannya saat Natal seperti ini?

'Brak' tangannya bergerak melempar buku yang ada di atas meja. Novel karya Stephen King itu jatuh di dekat kaki ChanYeol.

BaekHyun berhasil menarik perhatian pemuda tinggi itu. ChanYeol membungkuk, meraih novel itu, dan berdiri untuk mengembalikannya ke rak buku yang berada di sisi meja makan dalam diam.

"Aku harus membeli keperluan Natal," ucap ChanYeol pelan. Masih berdiri di depan rak. Matanya bergerak mengamati kalender yang berdiri di salah satu rak.

"_Memang sudah seharusnya_," balas BaekHyun sarkastis. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berputar sembilan puluh derajat menghadap ChanYeol.

"Tapi, apa yang harus aku beli?"

"_Kau sudah lupa? Natal terjadi setiap tahun, Yeo_l." BaekHyun melempar pandangan meremehkan pada pemuda yang kini meremas surai ikalnya frustasi. _"Kau harus membeli kue jahe. Ingat. Kue jahe di toko KyungSoo."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah meninggi dan bersembunyi di balik monokrom abu-abu ketika BaekHyun dan ChanYeol memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki mencari keperluan Natal. Langkah lebar ChanYeol berusaha menembus jalan yang penuh lalu-lalang pejalan kaki yang juga tengah mencari keperluan Natal. Nyaris setiap toko penuh dengan warna-warna cerah dan manekin berpakaian Santa dalam berbagai model.

BaekHyun berkali-kali memanggil ChanYeol agar memperlambat langkahnya. Tapi, pemuda tinggi itu seolah tak mendengar seruannya hingga BaekHyun kesal sendiri.

Satu belokan dan BaekHyun berhasil mengejar langkah ChanYeol. menjajari langkah pemuda itu yang kini matanya menatap deretan toko di sisi kanannya.

Mendadak BaekHyun tersenyum ketika netranya menemukan sesuatu. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah di depan ChanYeol yang tak memedulikan tingkahnya dan berhenti di samping tempat sampah berukuran besar. BaekHyun tersenyum, kakinya bergerak menendang kayu yang bersandar pada tempat sampah itu. Kayu jatuh dan menghalangi jalan tepat saat satu sosok tinggi lewat di depannya.

'_Srak.' _

'_Bruk.'_

"Aduh."

"Huahahahaha," tawa keras keluar dari bibir mungilnya diikuti umpatan ChanYeol yang jatuh terjerembab, nyaris mencium jalan tertutup salju di depannya.

BaekHyun tertawa terlalu keras hingga membungkuk dan mengusap matanya saat melihat ChanYeol yang berusaha bangun. Beberapa orang melihat ke arahnya, tapi BaekHyun tak peduli. Hal ini terlalu lucu. Apalagi saat matanya menemukan kelebatan celana dalam yang ChanYeol kenakan. Tunggu apa itu renda? Sejak kapan kekasihnya hobi mengenakan celana dalam berenda? Dan tawa BaekHyun semakin keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang harus kubeli?" Mereka akhirnya berdiri di depan sebuah toko keperluan Natal dengan hiasan cerah yang hampir memenuhi setiap sudut toko. "Haruskah aku membeli pohon Natal?"

"_Pohon Natal kita tahun lalu masih bagus, Yeol."_

"Mungkin lampu hias baru saja kalau begitu." ChanYeol mengusap dagunya. Ia bergerak dan mendorong pintu di depannya. Pintu terbuka tanpa suara dan keduanya masuk ke dalamnya. Membiarkan aroma manis yang segera memanja indra pembau mereka.

Pemilik toko adalah wanita cantik dan ramah bernama Dara.

"Selamat datang," sambutnya pada BaekHyun dan ChanYeol—ia sudah sangat hapal dengan pasangan yang nyaris setiap tahun membeli keperluan Natal di tokonya.

"Kau ingin beli apa, Yeol?" tanya Dara ramah. ChanYeol tersenyum lebar dan mendekat ke arah Dara yang berdiri di belakang meja. BaekHyun melempar kilatan kesal dan mengekor langkah ChanYeol. Ia bersedekap dan mengetukkan sepatunya. Menarik perhatian dan tawa Dara, membuat gadis itu menatapnya.

"Apa yang ingin _kalian_ beli?"

ChanYeol memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti dan BaekHyun menjawab ketus. _"Beri dia keperluan Natal seperti yang biasa kami beli."_

"Siap."

Keduanya menunggu dalam diam. Dara pergi ke belakang untuk mengambil lampu hias yang memang tidak ia letakkan di depan. BaekHyun mengamati toko minimalis itu. Tak ada yang berubah. Tetap saja terasa asri namun..._misterius._ BaekHyun heran menyadari jika pengunjung toko bahkan hanya ia dan ChanYeol. Mungkin orang lain telah selesai belanja kemarin atau tadi pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau melihat_nya_?"

Dara tersentak. Gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arah sosok tampan sang adik yang sedang bersedekap angkuh seraya bersandar pada tangga. Namun, pemilik nama lengkap 'Sandara Park' itu tak menjawab pertanyaan sang adik dan memilih bergerak untuk menyibukkan diri dengan hiasan Natal di mejanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau harus bergegas, Yeol_," ucap BaekHyun kesal pada sosok yang kini berdiri di sisi taman. _"KyungSoo biasa menutup tokonya pukul sepuluh."_

Taman itu dipenuhi monokrom putih pada bangku-bangku beton dan kotak pasirnya. Kolam melingkar kecil yang berada tepat di tengahnya terlihat membeku. Beberapa pohon cemara tertanam acak di sekeliling kolam dan pinggir-pinggir taman. Tak ada siapapun, karena orang lebih suka berpikir cerdas dengan bergelung di bawah selimut daripada ke taman pada hari bersalju.

ChanYeol bergerak, semakin mendekat ke arah kolam.

"Kita bisa berdansa di atas kolam, Baek." Kaki kanannya menapak di atas kolam. Dirasanya lapisan es mampu menahan berat tubuhnya dan ia menapakkan kedua kakinya. Sempurna.

"_Bodoh."_

BaekHyun yang berdiri di belakangnya melempar senyum. Ia begitu merindukan ChanYeol yang terkadang bersikap kekanakan—sama seperti halnya dirinya. Pemuda itu berdiri dan memejamkan matanya, membiarkan kelopaknya menutup _bistre_ kembar miliknya. Tubuh tinggi yang selalu memeluknya. Tawa lebar dan suara berat miliknya. Sepasang netra yang membiaskan bayangannya. BaekHyun begitu—

—_sangat merindukan semua itu._ Ia begitu merindukan pemuda tinggi yang _ada_ _di depannya._

"_Kau ingin bermain lempar bola salju, Yeol?_"

Keheningan menjawab pertanyaan BaekHyun. Ia menangis. Sekali lagi menangis. Ada saatnya ia merasa begitu jauh dengan ChanYeol—sosok yang kini berada di depannya. BaekHyun mendongak, menyambut keheningan dan memandang langit yang mulai menghitam. Mungkin hujan salju akan turun lagi malam ini.

"_Lelaki tidak boleh menangis, Baek."_

BaekHyun seolah tersadar. Tangannya bergerak—sekali lagi, mengusap butiran bening di pipinya. Seharusnya langit menumpahkan hujan saja. Hingga ia tak perlu memperlihatkan cairan yang membuatnya terlihat lemah seperti ini. Tapi, tunggu. Tidak akan ada yang peduli padanya. _Tidak akan ada yang peduli dengan airmatanya untuk saat ini._

Biarlah sekali lagi, di bawah gumpalan kelam awan dan hitam langit, ia menangis. Ia hanya ingin menangis untuk satu bias kerinduan.

_Menangis tidak apa-apa 'kan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lebih ketika akhirnya BaekHyun dan ChanYeol tiba di tempat itu. BaekHyun bahkan berpikir bahwa mungkin saja tempat itu sudah tutup. Tempat itu, toko kue milik Do KyungSoo, yang biasanya tutup pukul sepuluh malam. Namun saat mereka tiba, toko kecil itu masih menguarkan aroma manis dengan tulisan 'OPEN' yang masih setia tergantung di pintu depan.

Mereka berdiri di depan toko itu, lama. Tak ada yang ingin melangkah lebih dulu. Membiarkan lagi-lagi aroma manis memanja hidung mereka. ChanYeol memejamkan matanya. menolak memandang toko kecil dengan lampu berpendar di depannya.

"_Kue jahe buatan KyungSoo adalah yang terbaik, Yeol_," ucap BaekHyun pelan. Tangannya bergerak mengusap lelehan di matanya. Ia merasakan kesedihan yang aneh hanya dengan berdiri di tempat itu.

"Kau ingin aku membelikanmu _gingerbread_ buatan KyungSoo 'kan, Baek?" tanya ChanYeol lirih. Ada rasa sesak yang bersaing dengan manis dari kue-kue di dalam toko berusaha untuk memenuhi paru-parunya.

"_Aku ingin, Yeol. Sangat ingin. Belikan kue jahe buatan KyungSoo sebagai hadiah Natal untukku, Yeol_."

ChanYeol menghela napas dan—lagi-lagi mulai melangkah untuk memasuki pintu di depannya. Berjalan seolah melayang tanpa pijakan. Memantapkan hati saat memegang gerendel yang terasa dingin saat bersentuhan dengan tangannya yang tak terbungkus sarung tangan.

"Selamat dat—ChanYeol-_hyung_!"

BaekHyun mendengus keras melihat sosok mungil KyungSoo yang hanya menyerukan nama ChanYeol. Ayolah, jangan buat ia tambah curiga jika pemuda mungil bermata bulat itu memang benar-benar ada rasa dengan ChanYeol-_nya_ dengan berpura-pura mengabaikannya seperti ini. Senyum ChanYeol kembali melebar. Seolah keraguan yang ia rasakan di depan pintu tadi lenyap saat bertemu dengan KyungSoo. Di belakangnya BaekHyun masih mendecih dan mendumal kesal, tapi kedua orang itu mengabaikannya. Membuatnya kini bergerak untuk duduk di sebuah meja di dekat ChanYeol dan KyungSoo berada. Mengamati keduanya dalam diam. _Karena yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah diam. _

"Kupikir kau sudah menutup tokomu," ucap ChanYeol seraya mengamati KyungSoo yang bergerak lincah membungkus kue jahe pesanannya.

"Aku selalu membiarkan tokoku buka sampai jam dua belas—" KyungSoo menghentikan gerakannya dan mendongak untuk menatap ChanYeol. Ia terdiam lama sebelum melanjutkan. "—_sejak dua tahun yang lalu_."

ChanYeol menggigit bibirnya erat-erat. Sesuatu yang hangat mulai terasa di ujung-ujung matanya. Kenyataan itu lagi. Kenapa orang-orang di sekitarnya suka sekali membawanya mengintip dalam lipatan masalalu?

"Kau pasti sangat merindukan _dia_ 'kan, _Hyung_?" ucap KyungSoo lamat-lamat. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Siapa?" tanya ChanYeol serak. Ia sudah tahu dengan jelas sosok yang dimaksud KyungSoo—_sangat jelas._

"...BaekHyun-_hyung_."

ChanYeol berjengit ketika nama itu disebut. Namun, ia membeku, membiarkan KyungSoo melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sejak kecelakaan pada hari itu—ini adalah kali pertamanya kau mampir ke tokoku—_lagi_."

ChanYeol masih terdiam, tak menjawab kata-kata pemuda di depannya. Bahkan hingga KyungSoo selesai membungkus pesanannya, ia menyerahkan uang pembayaran kue jahe dalam diam. Tidak ada yang mengerti bagaimana perasaan ChanYeol yang sebenarnya. _Tidak ada._

"ChanYeol-_hyung_," panggil KyungSoo pelan, nyaris menyerupai bisikan. ChanYeol menghela napas pelan seraya menguatkan cengkraman tangannya pada gerendel pintu di depannya tanpa menoleh kembali ke arah KyungSoo. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebagai tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan. "Belajarlah merelakannya, agar BaekHyun-_hyung_ tenang _**di sana**_."

Tertawa dalam senyum kecil, pria tinggi itu melanjutkan langkah, keluar dari toko kue milik Do KyungSoo dan kembali menembus malam yang bersalju.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Iya. Bertemu di toko kue milik KyungSoo. Aku tahu kue jahe KyungSoo adalah yang terbaik dan kau sangat menyukainya. Aku akan menunggumu di depan toko.—Park ChanYeol.**_

_Ia masih berjalan cepat, namun tak berlari. Hanya cepat. Toko KyungSoo tutup tepat pukul sepuluh, dan saat ini pukul 9.45 malam. Ia harus mempercepat langkah. Satu belokan lagi dan ia tiba di sebuah perempatan. Perempatan itu terlalu ramai. _

_Pemuda itu berhenti di sisi jalan. Sedikit melongokkan kepalanya ke seberang, dan tergagap ketika ponselnya mendadak bergetar. Tergesa tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan _wool_ warna putih merogoh saku mantelnya dan menarik keluar benda persegi panjang tipis warna putih. Mengusapnya pelan dan menjawab panggilan sosok tinggi bersurai _brunette_ tertutup topi yang berada tepat di seberang._

'_Lama sekali. Cepat menyeberanglah ke sini.'_

_Satu langkah. _

_Gundukan salju menutupi tepi-tepi jalan. Beberapa mobil meninggalkan jejak ban di atas monokrom putih yang tak mampu terhapus oleh lalu-lalang kendaraan._

'_Cepat, Baek. KyungSoo bilang sebentar lagi dia akan tutup.'_

'_Iya, iya. Cepat matikan teleponmu. Aku menyeberang sekarang.'_

'_Baek...'_

'_Apa?'_

'_Aku mencintaimu.'_

'_Demi Tuhan, Park ChanYeol katakan itu saat aku ada di depanmu dan matikan teleponnya sekarang!'_

'_Baek, aku—AWAS LAMPU MERAH!'_

'_Ap—'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_**CITTT! BRUAK!'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_BYUN BAEKHYUN!'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kini salju tak mengeluh. Ia tak perlu iri pada Santa atas warna putih yang ia miliki dan merah yang tak ia punya. Karena untuk saat ini, ada warna merah—semerah baju sang Santa yang tertumpah di atasnya._

_Merah di atas salju yang beku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang netra dengan warna _bistre_ yang membias skleranya itu terbuka dan mulai basah oleh cairan hangat yang lancang memulas tulang pipinya. Mencoba bersaing dengan salju yang menari di udara bebas di sekitarnya—beberapa menghiasi mantel hitamnya dengan warna putih khas sang kristal kebekuan.

Taman itu masih menyenandungkan kesunyian yang sama dengan siang tadi. Riak keheningan dan puing kesedihan saling bertemu dalam sapa. Mencoba membangkitkan kilasan masalalu yang tersisa dan tak mampu terurai walau telah terkubur lama di tempat itu.

Pohon cemara itu masih berdiri angkuh, membiaskan rona yang sama dengan tahun-tahun yang lalu. Kromatik warna dari lampu hias yang mengitarinya hingga aroma aneh mengajak ingatan ChanYeol untuk kembali berlari ke belakang. Membuka satu pintu yang ia harap sudah terkunci dan terbuang. Ia tidak bermaksud terlalu jahat dengan melakukan itu. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi, menyimpan kotak ingatan sama saja menyimpan bom waktu—yang bisa meledak dan melukainya, menghancurkannya. Ia sudah pernah hancur. Sudah terlalu hancur saat kepergian pemuda itu, kekasihnya. Ia hancur saat kepergian Byun BaekHyun yang terjadi tepat di depannya, saat Natal dua tahun lalu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek." ChanYeol berdiri tegak dengan hati hancur. Netra kosongnya menerawang, memandang lurus ke arah hamparan putih di depannya dan satu pohon yang berdiri tegak. Memutar ingatan lama dan berharap desau angin membalas semua kerinduannya. Sementara tangannya menggenggam erat bungkusan kue jahe dari toko KyungSoo.

'_Aku juga, Yeol. Sangat merindukanmu.'_

Seharusnya, saat itu...Natal dua tahun yang lalu mereka berada di tempat ini. Menikmati _Christmas Eve_ berdua. Berdansa di atas kolam beku. Merayakan lima tahun jadian mereka, sebagai sepasang kekasih. _Seharusnya—_

"—saat itu aku tak memintamu menyeberang dan memilih untuk menjemputmu."

'_Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir, Yeol.'_

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Baek. Aku merindukanmu. Demi Tuhan, aku merindukanmu, Byun BaekHyun."

Tangan itu terjulur, mencoba memeluk kekosongan di depannya.

Sepasang lutut itu lemas, mati-matian mencoba menyangga tubuh yang terbalut gumpalan emosi dan rasa sakit yang sulit ia telan. Ia mencoba bertahan. Mencoba bertahan sekuat ia bisa. Bukankah selama ini ia sudah bisa bertahan tanpa BaekHyun di sisinya?

'_Aku di sini, Yeol. Aku di sini.'_

BaekHyun yang tengah berdiri di depan pemuda itu mencoba berteriak, semampu ia bisa. Berteriak hingga suaranya serak.

_Sia-sia._

ChanYeol tak akan mendengar suaranya atau—melihatnya. Tatapan pemuda tinggi itu kosong. Tak ada refleksi apapun di dalam sepasang biner kembarnya. Dulu, sepasang mata itu selalu terisi oleh bayangannya. _Hanya BaekHyun, BaekHyun, dan BaekHyun yang berdiam di sepasang netranya._

Namun, sekarang—

—_**terlalu kosong.**_

BaekHyun ingin melempar apapun ke dalam lubang hitam itu. Mengisi dengan apapun agar warna hitam itu tak kosong. Mengisi hitam, sekalipun itu dengan abu-abu dan kekeruhan. Sekalipun itu kebencian dan penyesalan. Karena, sungguh itu lebih baik dari hitam dan kosong yang terserak.

_**Aku di sini, Yeol. Aku merindukanmu dan akan selalu merindukanmu. Kumohon isilah kekosongan itu. Biarlah permata itu itu kembali bersinar. Sekalipun dengan kebencian, penyesalan, atau—**_

—_**refleksi sosok lain. **_

Sia-sia.

_Christmas Eve_ telah berakhir. Waktunya telah berakhir. Chanyeol sudah merelakannya—_mungkin merelakannya._ Karena demi Tuhan, ia melihat senyum di wajah pemuda tinggi itu tepat ke arahnya...dan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum bayangannya memudar, tak meninggalkan apa-apa kecuali siluet yang tak akan kembali menjadi wujudnya yang seharusnya. Tak ada lagi, Natal tahun depan. Tak ada lagi kue jahe hangat dari toko KyungSoo. Tak ada lagi—

—_Byun BaekHyun._

**SELESAI**

_**( © AL, 2013 )**_


End file.
